Alleviate
by Tohdoh
Summary: Jack is quick to put the pains and discomfort of his expectant wife and queen to rest. [Oneshot. Husband-wife intimate fluff and stuff.]


**Trigger warning: pregnant sex.**

* * *

**Alleviate**

"How far along are you?"

"Five months."

Elsa, queen of Arendelle and expectant mother of her first child, sat straddled on the lap of her consort Jack Frost. In the enclosed privacy of their bedchamber, no formal protocol or the guise of "royalness" kept him from holding on to the love of his life. He held her in a firm and loving embrace as they took comfort in each other's presence and enjoying the tranquility of late evening.

Jack rested his chin on her shoulder. "Do you still get morning sickness?" he murmured.

Stray strands of her hair tickled his face as Elsa shook her head. "No, thank God. Those first few months were the worst."

He planted a kiss on her cheek and let his lips linger on her skin. "I'm sorry." He felt her cheek lift a little as she smiled.

"You don't have to apologize," Elsa said. "Neither does the baby. It's just part of being pregnant." Then she sighed. "I still get migraines and cramps, though."

Jack rubbed small, gentle circles over her swollen belly. "Does the medicine help?"

"Most of the time." She rested her head against his.

He felt her weariness. Jack looked down and said fondly, "You're getting bigger in there. Don't give your mommy a hard time, okay? And don't worry...you're not keeping her from looking any less beautiful in my eyes."

Elsa turned a little to look at him. "You really think so? Even in my worst days? In my bloated cranky self?"

"Of course. Even in your worst days. And your bloated, cranky self. You're my beautiful queen, my lovely snowflake."

Her soft smile of appreciation lingered as Jack moved in to plant a tender kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart, Elsa caught the gleam bright in his eyes.

"I know what might make you feel better."

She tilted her head. "Enlighten me."

He answered her with a devilish smirk and a hand that moved from her belly and down between her legs. Elsa arched her back against him and let out a soft little moan.

"I-I don't know, Jack," she murmured. "I feel like it would only make my pain worse."

"Make love with me tonight. I promise it'll make you feel better." His fingers moved in and out, sliding against the thin fabric of her gown. Elsa bit her lip, a flush quickly blossoming on her pale face.

Jack slowly fell back onto their bed, sitting up a little as Elsa moved to hover over his sprawled figure. With a gentle hand around her neck he gently pulled her in to press his lips against her skin.

Elsa shivered as he trailed soft, breathy kisses down her neck. Jack fumbled at the buttons and ribbons fastening her gown, letting it fall and pool in creased folds at his legs. With a jerk of his leg he quickly kicked it away and continued to ravage his lover with heated kisses all over her naked body. It didn't take Elsa long to get heated and wet and yearning for him. Sleeping with Jack brought her unfathomable thrill. During the day, she'd give herself to the people of Arendelle as their queen. At night, she'd give herself to Jack as his lover, his soulmate. With him, she felt so complete as she parted her legs for him, let his hips touch hers, and have him sink deep into her depth. In those heated, breathless moments of ecstasy she never wanted to let him go. Jack rolled his hips against hers, and she felt how much he needed her. He was hot, hard, throbbing. She squeezed her legs together at his waist, pulling herself in to let her belly gently rest on top of his own.

Both of them belonged to ice and snow; nevertheless Elsa felt fire, sudden and hot, ignite within her core and engulf her entire being. She threw her arms around him, one hand clutched firmly at his white hair as their kiss deepened. Needy fire burned deep in her abdomen, so piercing and white-hot that a ragged whimper escaped her parted lips. It reminded her how incomplete she was, how much she needed him to fill that space inside her.

Jack stopped his kisses and pulled back to fondly behold his wife in all her unclothed loveliness. "Feeling better yet?" he asked.

Her voice tremored as she said, "I think so..."

"See? What did I tell you?"

His smirk, tussled white hair and devil-may-care attitude would be her undoing, that much she knew. The fire between her thighs was unbearable; she needed him now. Looking down at Jack, she could see how badly he wanted her too.

Elsa spread out her pale legs but did not lower herself to become one with him. "How much do you really want me?"

Seeing the wetness between her legs and hearing her teasing, seductive purr nearly made him explode. "Stop fooling around. You know you want me too," Jack moaned.

Her facade was short-lived as she plunged into him and their hips joined. A sweet cry of pain and pleasure escaped her lips. Pregnancy had made her body more tender and sensitive. Contrary to what she thought, she felt no pain. Making love with her consort tonight made her pleasure all the more stronger.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, not at all," she gasped. "This is better...much better."

Jack's eyes widened with surprise. He didn't think anything could be better than their passionate intercourse on their wedding night, under the deluge of a frigid waterfall. Having a baby in their lives, even if not born yet, made their night all the more wonderful. He made love to her with fervent abandon. She writhed and moaned underneath him, lost and deep in throes of sensual rapture. Her swollen belly pressed against the curve of his stomach as he flexed his back in vigorous, passionate thrusts. He threw his head back and gave out a long, breathy groan. Elsa gasped at the sensation, as it rippled through her with all its physical and emotional intensity. It was both too much and not enough.

Behind closed doors, in the private intimacy of their bed, she belonged to him. She was all his, only his, to touch, caress, to pour out his heart, love and soul into that lovely body of hers. His hard, vigorous thrusts were a pleasurable contrast to his gentle grip on her belly, swollen with the baby they made under the freezing waters of the fjord five months ago. "You're mine, all mine," he moaned through gritted teeth.

The young queen of Arendelle, usually reticent but eloquent when she had to be, only had one word for Jack: "Yes, yes, yes, yes..."

Her climax reached an explosive peak, making her scream loud enough to wake up the entire castle. His climax shortly followed; he groaned instead of screamed, but his pleasure was just as intense and edifying.

Fighting the urge to collapse on Jack, Elsa rolled over to settle next to him. No doubt she would be feeling sore in the morning.

Jack rested his hand over her belly, his strokes as tender as his words. "Sorry if we were rough tonight," he whispered. "I love your mommy very much."

She blushed upon hearing that. "You'll be a great father. I'm sure of it."

He smiled at her. "Thank you for believing in me."

She knew better than anyone just how much belief meant to him. He pulled her in close, his cool breath tickling her ear. "If we're going to have our kids running around in the castle, you'll have to learn to be quieter."

Elsa made a face. "You make that very hard for me." Her eyes almost fluttered shut as his finger swirled a slow pattern around her belly button.

She tilted her head back to gaze into his eyes. "You know...later in my pregnancy, we won't be able to have nights like this."

His heart would have sunk in dismay if not for her coy whisper. He shivered a little. "What do you have in mind, snowflake?"

Her lips barely moved. "Want a little sneak peek?"

"By all means, show me."

Elsa didn't utter a word as she propped herself up on her elbows. Slowly and smoothly she slid a pale, delicate hand down his neck, his chest, his stomach, his hips...Just her smouldering gaze was enough to make him hard again. Then she bent down and took him into her mouth, making him groan and shudder. His fingers ran through the blonde tresses of her hair as she pleasured him with her tongue and lips. Elsa stopped and was about to pull back. Without thinking, Jack gripped her hair and kept her head in place. She made a little hum of approval, eliciting a spasm of pleasure shooting from his groin and up his spine.

'She's such a tease...God, she's amazing...'

In the relatively muted silence of rustling bedsheets and ragged breathing, the sound of her sucking on him rose above it all and drove Jack on edge. He groaned through gritted teeth, a vein standing on his neck as he pressed the back of his head against the pillows.

"I'm not going to last long, Elsa," he gasped. "Aah, so close..."

Jack shut his eyes and saw stars as he came. Elsa didn't pull back as he rode out the tidal waves of his ecstasy. His body was slick with sweat and his chest heaved in deep pants as they finished. She had just enough energy to pull herself back up to his eye level and rest next to him.

"Have I already told you how amazing you are?" he whispered. Jack had tingles all over his body just thinking of the nights they'd have together.

Elsa only smiled. She never got tired of hearing it. Feeling drowsiness steal up on her like a warm fog, the last thing she saw was Jack's peaceful sleeping face before she closed her eyes.

He drove away her pain and discomfort, and it wouldn't come back anytime soon. Just one of the many things she loved about Jack Frost. She had nothing to dread from now until the birth of their first child.


End file.
